🔥
Intro Your character has traveled to a country in turmoil, know only as 'Espen'! The once peaceful land has now recently erupted with terror. Crime rates are through the roof, and communism has spread throughout the country-side. Very little is actually known about what the city was before the tragedy, but your determined to find out! '' 'Participants' Silverknight01= Ignus Curro (the Marten) w0rkinprogress=Shad 'Chapter 1; 'Much has changed' Shad takes one look at this place and already makes an impression of what its like here "this is my kind of place!" Close by, there was a city marketplace. People were trading various objects for food and other munitions. Further back down the yard was a semi-empty plaza. Mobians occasionally glanced at Shad, but mainly payed no attention to him and minded their own business. shad whispered to himself "why does everyone hate you shad?" A sudden explosion rocked the ground from a quarter block away. Sirens were going off as fire blew around the corner down the market lanes. People scattered and ran for cover, one woman even turned to Shad briefly. "RUN you fool!" She screamed as she ran into a broken building. shad tries to ask someone what they run from,but they ignore him. Suddenly from the smokey haze, came a burst of people. A certain marten was running ahead of the group, and seemed to be in no interest of joining the angry set of officers in the back. He looped through a tent to loose a few of the suckers, and drew out an ordinary fire lighter. The rest of the officers froze in their tracks, as the marten lit the tent on fire. And ran straight for Shad. "Heya, bud. You don't wanna be here in a few moments." He said as he yanked Shad off the road and up into a building. "who the heck are you!?" The marketplace then exploded since the tent was near a oil vender. The un-singed marten plopped the hedgehog on the floor of the building, and grinned. "Heh! Close one back there, bucko! Good thing I was around." He said, beaming. As he dusted off his jumpsuit. "I'm surprised you don't know. Unless your outta town... The names Ignus, bub." shad looked disgusted "ok,first,dont call me any of those names ever again.second,why dont you hate me?" Ignus scratched the back of his head for a moment "Wadda ya mean? Of coarse I don't 'hate' you. Theres no reason to." He paused for a moment again and cocked his head to the side. "And if you don't want me calling ya names. You'd be better off giving me yours." "everyone that i meat instantly hates me.im a screw up." he was suprised this person did not know his name.usually people know if there is someone in a family who begs to differ."my name is shadick hugo -leroy the hedgefox" "Man, your parents gave you a Bit of a mouthful. Can I call ya Shad?" He asked, and before waiting for an answer he moved along. "OK. Great. Now, I'm no expert here. But maybe you're just assuming people see you that way? Because if most people are like me. They'll just see another man on the street." He shrugged. "Heck, the wouldn't know anything about cha.' So why on Mobius would they assume to hate you?" "im the only one in my entire family to not keep up a tradition held for centuries" Ignus snorted a laugh. "Your not the only one, buck'o-" He paused and quickly corrected himself. "I MEAN Shad." He said with a bit of a cough. "Guess we're both whatcha call 'black sheep." Ignus said, patting Shad on the back. For the first time in years shad felt comforted.but then,"this feeling is incorrect!"and he pushed ignus away. Ignus had a cheesy grin on his face. "M'kay." He said simply, with a knowing look. "Welp. Better get a move on." He said, popping his head out a window to watch the commotion outside. "They'll know I'm here. Probably think your a hostage." ''"Am''' i a hostage?" He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Depends upon the circumstances." He glanced back at Shad. "But dont'cha worry too much. Its not like your gonna die." shad was then brought back to the first question "speaking of what is everyone running from?" "Eh. Probably the mess I made. Y'know here I'm considered an active terrorist." He said without so much as batting an eye. shad then stated whilst rolling his eyes "but you're to cheerful too be a terrorist!" The marten smiled darkly. "Nah. You've just caught me in a good mood." He said, with a wave of his hand. "So, quick question. How are you at flying?" Shad cocked his head side to side like ignus had earlier "um..."he was hesitant"i can't...i can't fly." "Neither can I!" He laughed. "We're gonna need to learn fast though, authorities are coming up the building." "what do you mean by `authorities`" He nudged Shad over to the window and point down at the road where high tech vehicles and soldiers were lining up. "''THOSE authorities. Their the law of this town, call' themselves 'The Geonuds.' Ridiculous name, right?" he said, cracking up. "But in all seriousness. They are the communists that took over Espen. Their commander, Suu Wayfac, murdered our official leaders. If we're lucky, we'll get to see the devil herself. " "I see why people think you're a terrorist." "Pfft. They don't like my style. And I don't like theirs." He suddenly stretched his arms out and waved them around. "I mean... C'MON! A guy just blows up a couple buildings and... BAM! I'm a wanted vigilante. Good grief, these people need to lighten up." He said, cracking up. Again. "Get it? Light it up? HAH! I made a fire pun." Ignus was clearly not right-minded. Then shad jumped out the window "gone." "Whoa. What the-?!" Ignus exclaimed. The people below yelled as Shad came incoming to the ground. People shifted to catch him. "He's dropped the hostage!" One of the soldiers yelled. "sorry!"shad yelled up to ignus "you were getting a bit dark!" As the men managed to catch Shad. The level of the building he was once on exploded. And Ignus jumped out. "Rude!" He called to Shad. As he hopped of onto another building. "He's out! Take cover!" people yelled. "Well i'm sorry!"he shouted, trying to escape the men who thought were saving him The men released him, all to busy focusing on the enemy. The drew out large plasma rays and began assaulting the marten. "Get a vehicle, dude!" Ignus yelled. As he sank into a cloudy haze of smoke to cover himself. Shad found a random mobians car and rode in that Suddenly there was a loud "THUNK!" On the roof o the car. Ignus had landed on top, and dented it on the inside a little. "Woop! Better get a move on!" He yelled, nuking bullets with little streams of fire. "that seems a little harsh!"shad tries to shout over the explosion. "....DUDE. Lighten up a little. This is Espen. This is what happens DAILY." He responded, swinging into the passengers seat through the window. Patrols took pursuit of the vehicle. a soldier jumps onto the roof of the car and shad throws him off "well how was i supposedto know that!?" Ignus taps his chin thoughtfully. "Keep forgetting your from outta town. Whatever, you'll get used to it. ONWARD!" He yelled, stepping on the gas petal for Shad, speeding down the street. "were exactly are we going?"shad asks "My Cave, bro. Its a safe haven. Plus... I have doritos there. But thats just bonus." He grinned from ear to ear. "This is gonna be SICK!" He said, playing an air guitar. "sure,"he says rolling his eyes. The rocked down the street. Passing cars and civilians. From here Shad could get a good look of the instability of the countryside. Shops were broken, gangs were fighting, and people were getting things pick-pocketed. Most of the civilians were down cast, and kept their eyes down to the concrete. "we nearly there?"shad asks "Nope!" He yelled, suddenly snagging the wheel and taking a hard left turn. The wheels eating asphalt as they made the turn. Propelling them down and out of the city. Onto rocky plains, scorched by a certain someone. shad nearly throws up....and does "bech!" "Whoa there, Shads. Careful, your driving here!" Ignus said, pulling out a bottle from behind himself and handing it over to Shad. "Heres this." "th-thanks****."he struggles to say. "Yup." He said, yanking the wheel from Shad again and making another sharp turn. That sent them straight to a ravine. "you sure you got a drivers licence?" "Uh. Whats that??" He laughed. The car dropped down into the ravine, and landed on a padded cushion. The cave lit up, and a chasm above closed. Ignus popped out of the car, and stretched. "Ahhh. No place like cave. C'mon this way." He motioned, tail waving. "so,"he started, doing as Ignus asked."this is where you hang out?" "Nah, not out here anyway." He said, kicking a stone slab down, and entering a door that was concealed there. "Mi Casa is this way." shad follows "so how long will we stay here?" Category:Private Roleplay